vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoya Toudou
Naoya Toudou= |-|Seimen Kongou= |-|Amen Ra= Summary Naoya Toudou Is the main protagonist of Megami Ibunroku Persona. Much about him is left as a blank slate for the player to fill in for themselves. He led the team of St. Hermelin Persona users through the Mikage-cho incident caused by Takahisa Kandori and his DEVA System. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C | 4-B Name: Boy with Earring, Naoya Toudou (Manga) Origin: Megami Ibunroku Persona Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Persona User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Magic, Skilled Sword and Sub-machine gun user, Martial Arts, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Elemental Attacks, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Status Effect Inducement and Removal (Charm, Panic, Poison, Sick, Freeze, Shock, Blind, Stone, Mute, Sleep, Bind, Paralyze, Happy, Fear, Unlcuky), Body Puppetry, Levitation via Liftoma, Teleportation with Outoma and Traesto, Attack Reflection and Forcefield Creation with various spells, Can force himself or others into a Berserk Rage which restricts the use of certain types of skills, Healing and Resurrection of himself and others, Limited Invulnerability, Durability Negation with several skills, Can restore the ability to change Personas to himself or an ally, Can ward off weaker foes, Can prevent others from escaping battle, Can Remove enemy Buffs and Debuffs or restore his Level if it was lowered by an enemy, Can Prevent others from healing, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, and Possession Negation with the Demon Mirror, Resistance to Physical Strikes, Projectiles, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Nuclear Radiation, Vibration Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement depending on the current Persona (May also Reflect said attacks or Absorb them to Heal), as well as Memory Manipulation (Was able to retain his sense of Identity within Philemon's domain) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Maki) | At least Town level (Can fight with Kandori) | Solar System level (Able to harm Pandora) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reaction and combat speed (Can avoid natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Solar System Class Durability: Town level | At least Town level | Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, higher with guns, Several kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: One-handed swords, Sub-machine guns Intelligence: High. Was able to quickly adapt to demons invading right after gaining his Persona and reliably led his team to overcome the ordeal. Weaknesses: Many of his skills require him to switch to different Personas in order to be used. Gains the weaknesses of his currently equipped Persona, though this can be mitigated by switching between them to gain resistance to a former vulnerability. Naoya is unable to use the skills of Hierophant Personas in battle, though he may still gain their resistances. Likewise, it's impossible for him to take on Personas of the Star Arcana at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Seimen Kongou * Garu: Light Wind damage to one enemy. * Delyte: Inflicts Blind status in an area. * Makajam: Inflicts Mute status in an area. * Pulinpa: Inflicts Panic status in an area. * Magaru: Light Wind damage to all enemies. * Spin Kick: Light Tech Damage to one enemy. Amen Ra * Agilao: Medium Fire damage to one enemy. * Agidyne: Heavy Fire damage to one enemy. * Shibaboo: Inflicts Bind status in an area. * Shuuraigeki: Medium Elec damage to an area. Chance to inflict Shock status. * Azure Cessation: Medium Fire damage to an area. * Hieroglyphein: Non-Elemental spell that inflicts heavy damage to all enemies. Other Skills: Naoya can use certain items during fusion to automatically grant one of the following skills to any of his Personas. (Also includes weaker variants of some skills listed.) * Mediarahan: Fully restores the health of all allies. * Samarecarm: Revives an ally with full health. * Maragidyne: Heavy Fire damage to all enemies. * Mabufudyne: Heavy Ice damage to all enemies. * Magarudyne: Heavy Wind damage to all enemies. * Mamagnadyne: Heavy Earth damage to all enemies. * Maziodyne: Heavy Elec damage to all enemies. * Megidolaon: Heavy Nuclear damage to all enemies. * Magrydyne: Heavy Gravity damage to all enemies. * Mazandyne: Heavy Blast damage to all enemies. * Makouha: Heavy Expel damage each turn to all enemies. * Mahama: Expel damage to all enemies. Instant kill to Undead. * Maeiha: Heavy Death damage each turn to all enemies. * Mamudo: Death damage to all enemies. Instant kill to Divine. * Petrama: Curse that petrifies the targeted enemy. * Paralama: Curse that paralyzes the targeted enemy. * Poisma: Curse that poisons the targeted enemy. * Nervma: Curse that diseases the targeted enemy. * Deathika: Curse that instantly kills the targeted enemy. * Omega Cluster: Curse that randomly kills an enemy each turn. * Alpha Blaster: Miracle that halves the entire enemy team's health each turn. Unknown Power: Under certain conditions such as when the user is under severe stress or gravely injured, their equipped Persona may activate a unique special power on its own. This can only happen if the currently equipped Persona is of an Arcana that the user is of the "Best" affinity with. * Recovery Power: The equipped Persona may heal the user's HP and/or SP, remove all status ailments, do any combination of the former, or all of the above. * Nullification Power: The equipped Persona will temporarily protect the user from all attacks of a certain type such as magic, physical, projectiles, or all of the above. * Revival Power: The equipped Persona will revive the user upon death, fully restoring their health and stamina in the process. The Persona then forgets all of its previously learned skills. * Attack Power: The equipped Persona unleashes a devastating attack upon all foes, ignoring any resistances. This attack is able to kill most enemies in one hit. Aside from Seimen Kongou and Amen Ra, Naoya has access to several other Personas, having "Best" affinity with those of the Emperor, Strength, Moon, and World Arcanas. (See list of Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas) Key: Early Game | Late Game | End Game/Ultimate Persona Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Persona Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Probability Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Berserkers Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users